New Toys
by Arlene Dremont
Summary: ... Sus manos siempre estuvieron juntas, aún entre las llamas...


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic publicado, un One-shot, espero disfruten al menos un poquito leyéndolo ^^ Tiene tres narradores, pero creo que puede identificarse bien donde termina y comienza el otro.

**Importante: **Los personajes principales que aparecen aquí pertenecen a la saga de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos =)**  
**

**---------------------------------x New Toys x----------------------------------**

**Desde el principio…**

Desde siempre nos tuvieron miedo, aún más por ser dos: una plaga.  
Pero ¿qué podíamos hacer nosotros en estos momentos? Nada. El vivir en un pueblo, no teniendo un medio para irnos, dificultaba que hiciésemos algo.  
Porque aún caminando entre las fangosas calles, no conocíamos más allá de ese lugar. No podíamos ir más allá ¡A duras penas sobrevivíamos en ese asqueroso mundo!

-Jane…

Alec. Él siempre mostraba una voz apacible y tranquila aún estando… como estaba.

-Malditos…

-Al menos conseguí algo.- Sonrió ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

Compartimos lo que había traído, aferrándonos dentro de la pequeña casucha de barro y chapa.

En esa entonces, yo tenía cinco años y para todos, ambos éramos hijos de demonios. Alec siempre se culpó por su habilidad e insistía para que me alejara de él. Pero jamás lo haría.

-No es justo que pases por lo mismo… yo soy el maldito.- decía.

Él básicamente podía paralizar a las personas por momentos, y eso les causaba temor a todos, aún cuando no quisiese hacerlo. Sus miradas, eran horribles, realmente no sabía quién lastimaba más a quién; pero a mí no me importaba más pertenecer a aquella sociedad. No más. Solo no soportaba el trato hacia mi hermano.

Esa noche, había tomado un paseo. Me parecía una noche especial, y había algo que mi cuerpo quería hacer, algo que no me dejaba tranquila… se parecía mucho a la sensación de gritar y no poder hacerlo. Una necesidad.

Levanté la vista del suelo y desde lejos vi como muchos niños empezaron a aventarle piedras a mi hermano, yo no soporté tal situación, Alec lloraba aovillado en el suelo. Vi todo carmesí y un viento cálido rodeó mi cuerpo. Sentí sed de algo. Corrí y luego no fui consciente de nada, hasta que noté como ellos se retorcían y lanzaban alaridos de dolor.

Sonreí.

No podía dejar de hacerlo. Notaba mi mente concentrada solo en eso, podía imaginar el crujir de sus huesos, y parecía que también podían sentirlo en ellos. Los imaginé en llamas, casi podía tocar el llameante fuego que empezaba a pintarse entre sus cuerpos; pero unos bracitos, temblando, me rodearon y no sé si fue porque me susurró un "_Es suficiente, Jane_" o porque él usó su poder… los niños dejaron de producir ese adictivo canto. Es posible, que haya sido su poder, pues sentí una fría manta envolverme…

Unas cuantas luces corrían hacia nosotros, suponía para ver la razón de los chillidos. Tomé la mano de Alec, y corrí hacia la casa.

Ahora yo también estaba maldita… pero, yo lo consideraba más un don.

**Estos últimos años…**

Jane había desarrollado, lo que ella decía un "don", y decidió que se le había otorgado para vengarse de los demás.

Ella no cambió su forma de ser conmigo, siempre protectora y amable. Pero ese don, la estaba consumiendo. No había día en que ella no sacase de los demás un grito de dolor que nacía desde las extrañas de su víctima, dejándola sollozando y suplicante.

-¡Por favor!… P-para ¡Ah!-gimió.

-Escoria tú eres el que empezó esto… Ahora estás en tu entorno.

-¡Ten piedad! –sollozó, retorciéndose en el campo, en medio del barro. Sus ojos desviados se fijaron en mí, traspasándome con su dolor. Había querido envolverlo en mi mente, pero Jane tenía su _don_ cada vez más desarrollado, y a veces no podía interferir con rapidez.

Cerré mis ojos, imaginé aquella neblina… que con su manto traspasaba todo a su paso, y finalmente logré que los chillidos cesaran.

-¡Alec! No tienes que otorgarle lo que quiere- dijo como si le hubiese quitado un juguete.

-Jane, él solo susurró algo, no nos hizo nada.

-Nos mandó al infierno, así que quise que probara algo de ello.

Eso era muy frecuente, todos nos veían con distintas miradas; asco, miedo, repulsión, furia, impotencia… esa era la más común. Porque desde que nacimos, siempre habíamos vivido en ese pueblo. Yo había sido el causante de que nos marginaran, e incluso de que nuestros padres no nos quisiesen ¿Qué madre querría un niño que la dejase ciega, sin considerarlo un demonio o brujo?  
Pero por mí no debieron abandonar a Jane también…

-¡Deja a mi hija!

-Solo quiero el vestido que tiene en sus manos- rió.

-¡Mamá!- sollozó, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, ella tendría la misma edad que Jane…

La niña chilló otra vez, su madre que la abraza, empezó a jadear y finalmente soltó el vestido, desmayándose. Jane tomó lo que quería y caminó hacia mí, sonriendo feliz. Esa sonrisa solo la dirigía para mí y era muy diferente a la de unos momentos. De pronto, sentí una punzada, parecido a la aflicción. No era el poder de Jane, pero la tristeza que me invadió era por ella.

-En la noche, festejaremos nuestro décimo tercer cumpleaños, hermano.- tomó mis manos y las besó.- Vamos.

Dicho eso, mi mente se nubló cuando el crepúsculo hizo presencia en el cielo. Esa combinación de naranjas se veía terrorífica, no quería verla. Las nubes se arremolinaron teñidas por el astro rey. El calor del sol caló mis huesos ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía miedo…?

**Esa gama rojiza… parecía el infierno.**

-¿Alec?- murmuró la joven, preocupada porque su hermano que jadeaba espantado viendo el cielo. Él se volteó rápidamente hacia su hermana y disimuló en un instante su expresión.

-Te ves muy bonita, Jane- respondió, porque así era. La pequeña se había puesto aquel vestido robado, color gris perlado, con deliciosos encajes y miriñaques. En su corto cabello castaño claro, llevaba una rosa teñida de azul y se había puesto un poco de colorete en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tú también te vez bien.- Sonrió al ver que su hermano después de todo se había puesto el traje que ella había elegido.

Era una vez más de noche, ahora en medio del negro y el azul no estaba nadie más que ellos y la dama de blanco. Habían decidido pasear, y Alec pensó que eran muy escasos los momentos en que estaban tan tranquilos, en que su hermana estaba tan en paz y sonriente.

¿Por qué siempre alguien debe pisar la rosa cuándo había florecido tan hermosamente?

Y es que esa paz nunca suele durar…

-Jane, quédate aquí, yo también tengo un regalo.- Se lo debía, ella le había dado mucho, y esa noche le había preparado algo.

_Los ojos de la joven brillaron emocionados_, y asintió con alegría.

Él se separó de ella, dejándola sentada en el pasto en medio del pequeño bosque.

"Cierra los ojos"- le había ordenado.

Él corrió para traer su regalo que estaba a unos pasos de allí, no era grande, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese hermoso: un cofrecito de cristal que tenía en su interior un racimo de once pequeños capullos de rosas, en el medio una florecida. En resina… durarían por siempre. Le había costado prepararlo, puesto que quería hacerlo él mismo.

Se agachó para tomarlo del suelo, donde lo había escondido, entonces sintió un frío metal en su piel, y un torrente de líquido fluyendo por su camisa. Sangre.

Jadeó, sintió manos tomando sus muñecas, su cabeza. El filo de navajas atravesó una y otra vez su cuerpo. Y como no emitió ningún grito de súplica, alentó a los hombres a hacerlo con más furia y enojo. La sensación de cada corte era un combinación entre el frío del filo, el ardor de la carne expuesta, y la tibieza de su sangre saliendo.

Él pensó resignado, _"Me lo merezco"_. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando uno de los atacantes dijo:

-No lo maten, que lo utilizaremos para la otra bruja. Vayan por ella.

"_Ella no puede morir" _

-¡Corre Jane!

Ese grito desgarrador y lastimero, llegó hasta Jane y su sangre se heló.

Se guió por aquel grito sin prestar atención a su significado. Sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo al verlo en manos de aquellos hombres; incluso habían mujeres que estaban rodeando el lugar con antorchas y armas.

Él estaba medio consciente, con la vista nublada por la sangre, y quiso llorar de desesperación al ver a su hermana parada en frente de él.

-Por favor, dejadla a ella…-no pudo hablar más por el golpe que recibió, haciéndole escupir saliva carmesí.

Ella salió del shock del que había entrado, y sus ojos mostraron la promesa de venganza que pronto realizaría. Se concentró en ellos, eran muchos pero caería uno a uno.

-¡Alto ahí bruja! Si pones algún maleficio en nosotros, tu hermano se muere.

Impotencia. ¿Debía creerle? Ella podría matarlos del dolor, podía acribillarles con lanzas en sus mentes, pero… su hermano ¡oh! Se veía tan débil en esas sucias manos… sangraba y su respiración era agitada.

"_Ellos me quieren…_ "pensó Jane.

Cerró los ojos, aumentando el terror en Alec, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Pronto manos agarraron sus cabellos y su delicado vestido fue manchado de escarlata.

_Un par de gemelos  
A la hoguera van  
Porque poseían ellos  
Una magia espectral._

_Miedo en el pueblo  
Miedo a lo extraño  
Miedo por la hermana  
Miedo por el hermano._

_Sin oportunidad de vivir entre ellos  
Los gemelos abrigados por las llamas están.  
Observados por el antiguo, los pequeños vieron  
Que como una pieza de subasta, así fueron._

Atados como una escultura macabra, ambos estaban adornados por graves heridas, cualquiera pensaría que morirían por éstas; pero _no había que dar oportunidad al demonio_, pensaba el pueblo.

Incluso niños, que por ser infantes son inocentes, se alegraban de la muerte de unos jóvenes. Estaban felices, porque eso se les inculcó sentir. Jane rió histérica, ella hubiese querido darles una buena descarga, hacerles sentir el ardor que sentía, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para concentrarse ¡Qué débil se sentía!

Al menos… estaba a su lado. Él estaba a su lado, y ella al lado de él; ambos pensaban en eso.

-Jane, creo que ya es nuestro cumpleaños- murmuró.

-Sí, ¿brindamos?… que estos malditos, mueran.

-No cambias nunca, hermana.- rió suavemente Alec.

Sus manos siempre estuvieron juntas, entrelazadas. Cuando tiraron la antorcha hacia ellos, y el fuego empezó a consumir las hierbas, la mano de ella tembló, y él la presionó con sus pocas fuerzas para calmarla.

"Esta es la gama rojiza que tanto temía esta tarde… "pensó. "Aún así, es tan maravillosa, tan caliente… ¡en medio de la noche estoy viendo el atardecer junto a ella!"

Fuego. Ardor. Poco a poco consumía todo a su paso, pronto empezaría por sus pies, trepando y comiendo sus cuerpos. El público ya no podía verlos por la gran pared de fuego que se había formado.

_Ahí viene, ahí viene.  
Lo siento en el viento, viene a reclamar  
Su juguete nuevo.  
_

_Y como otra vida, ellos aceptaran serlo.  
Porque aún cuando no hay otra salida  
Lo harán juntos. Ella quiere cumplir su promesa.  
Y él la acompañará a donde quiera ella.  
_

_Lo veo, lo veo…  
Sus ojos brillan con la impaciencia de un niño.  
Un niño, que sonríe y te abraza amablemente  
Pero que nunca suelta el cuchillo que tiene en la mano._

_**-----------------x------------------**_

_Fin del One-shot *-* ¡ Me encantaría recibir algún review con críticas constructivas, tomatazos, etc ·w· !_

… _Me gustó escribirlo, puesto que me encantan estos personajes  
Me guíe según la forma en que murieron y renacieron, por así decirlo. Es posible en que me haya saltado algún dato, pero así quedó =D_

_Anteriormente tenía otro final, involucrando diálogos con los tres antiguos, pero creo que con esos pseudos-versos está bien, además de que no cambiaba el final en sí. De cualquier modo, si alguien quiere leer el primer final, lo publico para no perderlo xP_

_Final Alternativo_

-¡Aro eso es arriesgado!

-Pero, hermano, tú mismo lo ves, ellos son valiosos.

Dos sombras negras se materializaron ante ellos, imponentes. Ambos descubrieron sus rostros, mostrando una piel mortecina, pálida, y unos ojos extraños color borgoña. En medio de las llamas, los hermanos imaginaron que ya habían muerto por los golpes y que ellos eran la Muerte. Al verse a los ojos, se alegraron de estar juntos en el infierno.

-Pequeños ¿cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo uno, con voz amable, mirándolos maravillado.

Alec lo miró confundido, pensando que era estúpido que no lo supiese.

Jane se maravilló con su voz.

-¡Oh! Esperen, será mejor que los saquemos primero de aquí. También me pone nervioso estar entre las llamas- rió alegremente.

El toque era frío, e hizo estremecer a ambos que rápidamente pasaron de estar en un horno, a estar en la tranquilidad del bosque. A la luz de la luna, ellos parecían aún más pálidos, y ahora misteriosamente el amable ángel sabía todo acerca de ellos. Eso perturbó un poco a Alec, pero a Jane le pareció fascinante.

-Pequeños, fueron masacrados por esos humanos… cuanto lo siento.

-Humanos- repitió casi inaudiblemente, Alec.

-Así es, verán ustedes están demasiado débiles, casi es un milagro que sigan vivos.- dijo con sorpresa Aro.- Por eso quería preguntarles ¿Le gustaría obtener la inmortalidad?

-¡Aro!

-Vamos Cayo, debes aceptar que serían muy importantes en la guardia, sus poderes se presentan incluso en su humanidad.

Otra vez, ese término de razas…

-¿Qué son exactamente?- volvió a hablar Alec.

-Vampiros. Y sería maravilloso que ustedes aceptaran vivir como tales- ofreció.

Un ofrecimiento tan inverosímil como real en esos momentos, fue expuesto y aceptado, como si no se tratase de su vida sino de un corte cabello. ¿Por qué?

Porque su vida como humanos, jamás había sido realmente humana. Ellos siempre habían sido distintos. Ellos ahora realmente serían parte de aquello. Esa era la pieza que faltaba desde su nacimiento.

Y porque ahora esos asquerosos humanos, serían los invitados en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Oh, aún cuando se postergase por tres días, los gemelos asegurarían la diversión.

Un baile, sí. Con vestidos rojos, con melodías suplicantes, con vino borgoña, con fuego. Todo el pueblo participaría, y estaría acompañado por sus sedientos anfitriones.

-------x--------

Ahora sí, finito xD

¿Comentarios? ^^

Arlene D.


End file.
